The present disclosure relates to a robot arrangement, for example a robot arrangement in a paint cabin or paint booth.
Painting installations for painting motor vehicle body components are known, for example from EP 1 609 532 B1, in which the painting robots and handling robots (e.g. door opener, bonnet opener) are mounted on traversing rails such that they can be moved, the robots being supplied with the media required for operation (e.g. paint, solvent, propellant air, pulsed air, high voltage, etc.) by means of so-called energy supply chains in each case. Here, a track is assigned to each traversing rail for the energy supply chains of the robots mounted on this traversing rail. This means that the energy supply chains belonging to a certain traversing rail run behind one another in the same track.
The disadvantage of such an arrangement is the fact that the energy supply chains of the same traversing rail can collide with one another, as a result of which the movement play of the associated robots is limited.
Accordingly, there is a need for a correspondingly improved robot arrangement.